Chapter 371
Tartaros Arc, Part 2: Song of the Sky Dragon is the 371st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As Kyôka, Seilah and Franmalth revel in the destruction of Fairy Tail, the three Fairy Tail Exceeds fly towards Cube holding cards, which house the guild members that Cana saved using her Magic. Sending the Demons into a panic, the Exceeds are trapped at Undercube via a gravitational field; Cana releases the members from their cards and the group begins their assault on Tartaros. Meanwhile, in Tartaros headquarters, Mirajane frees herself and Kyôka heads towards the dungeon where Erza is being kept, only to be captured by Natsu and Lisanna as Erza emerges carrying a defeated Yakdoriga. Summary As the sound of the explosion of the guild resonates throughout Magnolia, the citizens take notice of it and lament its destruction. Watching the smoke rise from above, Franmalth, Kyôka and Seilah revel in Fairy Tail's destruction, with Franmalth wondering how much their lives cost and Kyôka calmly stating that their need to bring Cube to Magnolia was nonexistent. Kyôka then announces to her comrades that the time to activate Face and bring about the world Zeref wanted is nigh. However, Franmalth then picks up a high volume of Magic readings; a Tartaros soldier rushes into the room and tells the three Nine Demon Gates members that three shadows are heading towards Cube, though Franmalth states that it's picking up many more. As Kyôka questions what's happening, Seilah displays Undercube, which reveals Happy, Carla and Panther Lily flying towards the mobile fortress holding cards. Though it and Seilah express their surprise, Franmalth quickly deduces that Silver let Happy escape; Kyôka asks how they got such readings from the three Exceed, but Seilah notices the cards that they're holding. Mere minutes earlier, with Elfman choking her, Cana asks him not to hold anything against her as she traps him in one of her cards, noting to have learned it from a dark-skinned man. As the Lacrima is about to explode, Cana runs up the stairs and traps everyone in her cards as they prepare to attack Tartaros whilst saying that with wounded and hot-headed people alike, this is the only way they can escape. Calling the cards to her hand, Cana tells Happy, Carla and Panther Lily that the guild is going to explode and that they're going to escape and attack simultaneously. Back in the present, Franmalth realizes that the cards are the Mages of Fairy Tail and Seilah, realizing that the current situation is her fault, breaks out in a cold sweat. Shouting at the soldier that entered earlier, Kyôka demands that the gravitational field at Undercube be activated, and the first battalion be scrambled to Front, Rear and Sidecube so as to prevent them from reaching Topcube. With that, the gravitational field is activated and the three Exceed are pulled to the bottom of the mobile fortress; as the enemy nears them, Cana releases herself from her own card and does the same for everyone else in light of the enemy approaching them. The now-released members then rush forward and begin their siege on Tartaros. Meanwhile, Elfman is released from Seilah's control and begins to cry, lamenting over what he's done, but Cana tells him that they're going to save [[]] and Lisanna, and that he needs to stand up. Concurrently, inside the fortress, Lamy notes that outside is noisy but dismisses and continues taunting Mirajane through the glass tube she's confined in; Mirajane awakens and breaks free, surprising Lamy. As she does so, she tells the petite Tartaros member that the Demon Factor they were trying to merge her with is already inside her body, as she needs it for her Satan Soul, though she does thank her for reviving it. Elsewhere, Kyôka heads for the dungeon where Erza is being kept, intent on using her as a hostage, but finds the wall inside the dungeon to be destroyed. However, when she steps inside to investigate, she is grabbed by Natsu and Lisanna, who reveal to have escaped via the Heat Blade strapped to Natsu's side. As she frantically wonders where Erza is, her voice rings out from the hole in the wall, saying that she, Kyôka, has taken excellent care of her. Stepping out with the body of Yakdoriga wrapped around her own, Erza devilishly asks Kyôka if she'll let her return the favor. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Fairy Tail Invades Cube (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * |Majikku Kādo}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** Spells used *Card Dimension * Weapons used * Items used *Magic Cards Navigation